Foodplay
by demijayy
Summary: Italy decides to cook dinner and dessert for Germany, but Germany has unexpected intentions. Italy decides to play a game with the German.  ItaGer!


Italy watched the water swirl after the wooden ladle was taken out of the pot of bowtie pasta he was cooking. Italy told Germany to stay in his office for the night and work on whatever important things he needed to do. Italy would take care of dinner. Germany only agreed to let Italy use his stove to cook pasta if he agreed to include potatoes and sausage in whatever he was making for dinner. However, Italy had another plan.

"Italien, I don't smell any delicious sausages cooking," Germany called out from his office.

"Trust me Germania! They're cooking don't worry! I told you I would cook dinner. Now, just do your important stuff and leave the fun things to me!" Italy started slicing tomatoes and cheese.

"Cooking isn't supposed to be about fun Italien. Food is just something we eat to survive. You had also better clean up my kitchen when you're finished."

"I told you I would!" Italy continued to look through Germany's cupboards, searching for various ingredients. The contents of a German's cupboard weren't exactly an Italian's fantasy, but he would make do.

Germany heard the annoying rattling of pots and pans being sifted through. "Italien, do I need to come out there?"

"No Germania! Dinner is almost ready anyway. I made something new!" Italy sounded excited, a little too excited.

"You know I don't like to try new things," Germany said flatly.

"Trust me Germania. I think you'll like it!" Just as the timer was about to go off, Italy ran into the bedroom and came out with a handkerchief to add to their dinner fun.

_If Germania doesn't want to try my food on his own, I'll blindfold him and force him to try it! Once he tastes it, he'll never want to go back to boring food like potatoes and sausage,_ Italy thought.

The beep of the timer went off. "It's ready Germania! Come out here and taste it!"

Germany got up from his desk and sighed. _I really hope Italien didn't make a giant mess out of the kitchen, _he thought to himself.

"GERMANIA! Wait! I was hoping that maybe you could wear this before you try dinner." Italy handed Germany the red handkerchief.

"What is this?" Germany held the handkerchief in his open hand.

"It's a blindfold! You can wear it and try the new food I cooked." Italy's face was showing so much excitement, but Germany was not going to wear a blindfold.

"No." Germany gave the cloth back to Italy and continued to the kitchen.

"Why not? Germania, please? It will be fun!" Italy ran in front of the German and held up the handkerchief again.

Germany sighed and looked at the Italian. "What did you do to the food that would make me have to wear a blindfold?"

"It's going to be really good food! It's just a game! Please Germania! You're always so busy with work! Learn to have fun! You don't have to wear the blindfold for very long, it's just to try some of the new food I cooked you!" Italy pleaded, looking up at the stoic nation. Germany wanted so badly to say no, but he just couldn't dash the Italian's spirits.

"Fine. I get to take it off if I don't like it," Germany bargained.

"Of course, of course! Now put the blindfold on, and I'll lead you to the table." Italy grabbed the bigger nation's hand and led him to a chair. "Alright! Now open your mouth." Italy grabbed a fork full of the new dish he created.

"I'm already starting to regret this," Germany muttered, and then opened his mouth.

"Well, what do you think?" Italy started getting so excited that he climbed onto the lap of the blonde nation.

"It's… it's not that bad. It's actually, kind of okay." In the midst of chewing the new food, he noticed that Italy must have been on top of him.

"Uhmm… Italy. What are you doing on my lap?" The blonde man straightened uncomfortably and waited for an answer.

"Sorry Germania! I just got so excited! So you like the pasta?" Italy didn't climb down from his lap, on the contrary he got closer and rested his hands on the German's defined chest muscles.

Germany shifted uncomfortably, but didn't remove him from his lap. "Yes, it's uh… pretty good. Not as good as sausages… but I will eat it. May I take off this ridiculous blindfold now?"

"I knew you would like it! Not yet Germania, the game isn't over!" Italy jumped off of his lap and walked back into the kitchen.

"Italy this is getting silly. I tried the food, what else could there be to this 'game' we're playing?" Germany was starting to get slightly annoyed but he was used to Italy's usual childlike demeanor.

"I made dessert too!" Italy called from the kitchen. Germany could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer until Italy's lips were right next to the German's ear. "I made cream puffs," Italy whispered.

Germany couldn't help but notice that Italy's closeness was turning him on. The complete lack of sight was aiding to the mystery of what the excited boy might do next.

Italy at first didn't notice the blonde's hidden excitement, but soon realized when climbing into his lap again that Germany had different hopes for where the night might take them. Italy was more than willing to help Germany out. But first, he was going to pretend not to notice. There were very rare chances for the cowardly Italian to take advantage of the fearless German.

"Here Germania, try a cream puff. I made them from scratch. It's an old Italian recipe." Germany could hear the smile on Italy's face. Germany reluctantly opened his mouth but was surprised to find that it had to have been the best dessert he had ever tasted. He didn't necessarily want to admit that to the excited boy perched on his lap, but it was too late. The German's face gave it away too quickly when the corner of his lips slightly lifted.

"What do you think?" Italy's voice was starting to drip with seduction.

"It's good. It's pretty good. I'm surprised. Uh… How does the kitchen look?" Germany wanted to change the subject, hoping to ease his mind of the excitement he was feeling below.

"The kitchen? Why are you worrying about the kitchen?" Italy placed his hands on the German's chest once again, this time, feeling each and every defined abdominal muscle with his fingertips.

Germany found it to be incredibly hard to form thoughts, let alone an answer, when the Italian started to lift up his shirt and breathe on his neck.

"I don't think this is very approp-" The German started to take the blindfold off but Italy wasn't having that.

"Why do you want to take that blindfold off? We just started the game," Italy bent down to trail light kisses on the pale white skin of the blonde man. Germany shivered in response, trying to decide if he really did want this to stop. Each and every kiss on his chest was telling him to let go and let the Italian boy have his way with him.

Italy then stopped abruptly and unbeknown to the blind German, took a cream puff from the plate. The sneaky Italian then proceeded to take the cream puff and slide it's velvety white inside on the German's exposed neck.

"Italien! What are you doing?" Germany shouted in shock from the cool butter-like substance spread across his collarbone.

"Nothing Germania! Relax. It's just part of the game." Italy climbed onto his knees on the lap of the German and slowly licked any trace of the cream puff from his body. There was no hiding it now; Germany was completely aroused by this new game.

Once Italy was sure that he had finally gotten the German's full attention, he straddled Germay's legs and slowly lifted his shirt from his body. Surprisingly the blonde didn't make an argument but rather blindly reached out to feel Italy's smaller body.

Italy took that as a green light, and continued to kiss lower and lower on the rock hard chest in front of him. Between each kiss Germany could feel Italy's hot breath on his skin. Italy then made a move to unbutton the form fitting pants the German usually wore.

"Are you sure this isn't against the rules of the uh... game?" The larger nation was trying to think rationally, but all of his thoughts went out the window when the Italian's dainty hands grabbed a hold of his excited length. Italy really liked this change of pace; he was actually taking charge of Germany. Germany was always yelling at him to run more laps, or do more pushups. It was his turn to call the shots. Italy let out a small giggle.

"I make the rules of this game Germania," Italy slowly snuck his hand down the tall German's pants, causing a shiver to be sent down the nation's spine. The blonde let out a small moan, which made Italy smile seductively. Italy managed to grab the long member and start rubbing excruciatingly slow.

"Do you like that Germania?" Italy whispered in Germany's ear. Germany's hips thrust upward in response, just begging for more of the Italian's touch.

Germany blindly held out his hands, and pulled Italy's head into a hard kiss. Their lips crushed together in a kiss that was a mix of pure lust and romance. Their tongues were snaking around each other, each second they both deepened the kiss. Italy continued to rub the excited German's length, trying not to get distracted by the surprise kiss.

What Italy didn't know was that the blonde wasn't going to be the only one moaning. Germany's strong hands were tangling in the mess of auburn hair, trying to find what he was looking for.

"Ahhhh," Italy let out a moan that told Germany he had found it. That one untamable curl on top of the Italian's head was the most sensitive part on his small body. With the lightest touch of the curl, one could control that Italian's every move.

Italy was not going to be distracted, no matter how much the larger nation pulled and twirled his erogenous zone.

Italy was willing to take it a step farther. The brunette grabbed Germany's wrist and pulled his hand away from the curl.

_How come Italy is so strong all of the sudden? Has he been holding back during training?_ The blonde thought, as his hand was held behind his back by the smaller nation's surprising strength. Before the German even had a chance to ask, the Italian's mouth came crashing down on his extremely excited and impressively large cock.

Germany didn't want to admit it, but he had been dreaming of this moment for a very long time. He never understood why, after watching so much hardcore porn and reading dirty German magazines, he wanted this dainty Italian to come on to him.

Italy continued to lick and suck the pulsing member in front of him. Italy snuck another cream puff off of the table and slowly spread the creamy insides on the tip and then began to suck the sweet filling off entirely.

Germany could feel himself coming closer and closer to releasing himself in the eager Italian's mouth. Italy could tell by the blonde's grip on the wooden kitchen chair, that he was getting close. The armrest was starting to get crushed under his firm grasp. The brunette got up from his knees and took the German's hand from behind his back and led him to the bedroom.

"W-where are we going Italien?" Germany asked, in complete confusion and on the edge of serious sexual frustration.

Instead of answering, the Italian pushed the blonde on the always crisply made bed. Tonight, it was going to be wrecked. Italy crawled onto the bed on top of Germany, snaking his way through his leg and up his chest. When he was finally face to face, he removed the handkerchief from his eyes.

Germany blinked a few times, trying to get used to the sudden brightness of the room. The first thing his eyes focused on were the giant doe brown eyes staring back at him. Italy looked as innocent as he had ever looked, just staring into Germany's piercing blue eyes.

Once Germany could find the words, he realized that he was quite disappointed. "So... does this mean that the game is over?" He asked hesitantly.

"No way Germania," Italy's seductive look took over again. Italy began to strip off each article of clothing him and Germany were wearing, until there were down to nothing but skin to skin. With out warning, the Italian started rubbing the German's still very hard cock, while at the same time pushed a finger into his tight hole. Germany definitely wasn't used to this kind of sex. Germany was always top with any partner, but why was he enjoying this so much?

The Italian then inserted a second finger, which made the larger nation clench in response. The Italian then began to scissor, preparing him for what was coming next.

When Italy made a move to insert a third finger, the gasping German cried out, "Fuck me Italien! Please just fuck me right here, right now!" Italy then slid his fingers out, and flipped the German over to fuck him from behind. The brunette slowly pushed his length inside of the German. The blonde let out a gasp of pain, but told him to go deeper. When the Italian was all of the way inside, he began to thrust in and out slowly getting faster. Germany's yells of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure as the Italian continued to thrust while reaching down to grab his member.

The German then attempted to reach back and grab the brunette's curl, which caused a moan from the smaller nation. Both nations were caught in the ecstasy of the moment, both releasing themselves at the same time. The brunette came inside of the German, and the German, on the Italian's open hand.

Both collapsed on the bed, Italy was licking his hand clean. "Huh… this tastes better than the cream puff filling," Italy giggled and looked into Germany's wide green eyes.

The German's head was spinning, watching the Italian lie there, with hair tussled and beads of sweat dripping from his bare naked body. The blonde's normally slicked back hair, was now completely askew

The German reached out both hands to pull the Italian boy into his chest. They both lay there, Italy listening to the blonde's heartbeat, and Germany listening to the brunette's deep breathing, until they both fell asleep.

Germany woke the next morning, groggy and sore. _What happened last night? _He thought to himself. He then noticed the naked Italian beside him and every memory from the previous night suddenly flooded into his mind. _Had it been a dream? _It wasn't unusual to find Italy curled up to him naked in the morning. Then the truth was revealed when he realized that he too, was naked.

The brunette started to stir, muttering something about pasta in his sleep. His eyes started to flutter open and look around. The German started to panic inwardly; he wasn't ready to deal with awkwardness this early in the morning.

"Good morning Germania! The boy exclaimed as he wrapped his arms even tighter around him, and nuzzled his face into his chest.

"Uh. Good morning Italien," the German said cautiously. _Was he even going to mention what happened last night?_

"I had a lot of fun playing that game with you! Can we play it again sometime?" The Italian looked like a little kid, waiting for an adult's approval.

Unsure of what to say, the nation simply nodded and pulled the smaller boy closer.

"Oh and Germania…" The Italian added.

"Yes Italien?"

"Ti amo," the nation said and then yawned happily.

The German's face was suddenly a new shade of pink. He only understood select Italian words and phrases, and that happened to be one he knew. "Ich liebe dich," he whispered into the Italian's ear.


End file.
